


Class Reunion

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Class reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: This is Jack's side of the story from "Ronald's High School Reunion." With the reunion coming up, Jack looks at his yearbook. He finds the name of Ronald Swanson. He wants to keep in contact with him before the reunion comes. How will it turn out? Find out





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Sanchez looked at his calendar on the kitchen wall. He keeps it there so he could remember what sort of schedule plans would come up. Yes, it’s worked out quite well for him. Pretty soon he’d have a high school reunion coming up. This isn’t his job, so he doesn’t need to do anything. Jack lives in Colorado. He’d grown up in Colorado during his middle school years, but not high school. When he stopped looking at the calendar, he walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Jack is divorced and a child of his own. Yes, she also lives in Colorado. She happens to be in her thirties. She was at the house when he sat on the living room couch. She walked into the living room. She had bought her twin boys with her as well. Before she joined him in the living room, she poured two glasses of grape juice for Carter and Parker.

“Why do you have this yearbook for?”

“Elly, do you remember I told you my high school reunion is coming up?” Jack asked.

“Yes, I do. What about it?”

Both of her children were right next to her.

“I was going through my yearbook earlier this morning. I don’t remember some of these classmates, and one of the names is familiar to me.”

“How many classmates have you kept in touch with?” asked Elly.

“About twenty, I think. Here’s one of the names I came across earlier.”

He opened the book to show Elly.

“This is the person.”

Elly bent down for a closer look.

“Ronald Swanson? Do you keep in touch with him as well?”

Jack’s shook his head and answered, “I don’t. I have no idea how to reach him. He lives in New Jersey from what I was told.”

“I see. Do any of your classmates from high school have his contact?”

“Elly, you have been asking a lot of questions.”

“I know, Dad. I can’t help it. I think it’s interesting to see what my father looked like back then.”

“Carter and Parker will think the same thing when they’re older to understand what high school reunions are all about.”

“You’re right, Dad. If I ever have a reunion like you are, I’ll share with Parker and Carter. As for now, they are pretty young to understand what this is about,” Elly agreed.

All Jack could do was nod his head in agreement.

“Are you going to hire a private investigator so he could help you search for this Ronald Swanson character?”

“There you go with more questions, Elly. It’s a good idea, but I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Okay. I don’t mind helping you look for an investigator.”

“Thank you, dear. I have a phone book right here in front of me. I’ll go from there. I would have never come up with this one.”

“I know, Dad. Do you want to hug Grandpa, boys? We’re going to run a few errands and maybe come back for dinner with Grandpa.”

“I like your suggestion, dear. Let’s do that.”

“Okay. The three of us are going to the toy store.”

Both Parker and Carter finally had smiles on their faces because she used the words toy store.

“Yea! Can we by some toys?” Parker asked.

“We’ll think about it once we get there,” Elly answered.

“I like toys too, Mommy.”

“I know.”

The twins were finished with their grape juice. She helped the boys put them in the sink.

“We’ll be back soon, Dad.”

“Drive safe.”

“I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack once again flipped through his yearbook that his daughter, Elly looked at. She was showing a lot of interest in his high school reunion that was coming up. He was with Elly’s place when he decided to take his yearbook with him.

“Dad, have you said you were planning to go?”

“I’m thinking of going,” answered Jack.

“This sounds like a lot of fun to me,” she said as she took the twins upstairs for a nap.

“Do you think you can take me along?”

It didn’t take Elly very long to put Parker and Carter down for their nap that afternoon.

“I might. I did hear that most of them are bringing their families. Yes, I’ll tell him that my daughter is coming along.”

“Who ‘him’ that you’re talking about?”

“Oh, he’s the one in charge of this reunion. His name is Paul Marquez.”

“I don’t remember you mentioning him before. When do you have to RSVP?”

“Soon. It should be fun to see how much everyone has changed.”

“I also agree with you, Dad. If Mom didn’t pass away, would you have taken her along?”

“Of course I would, Elly. I thought you knew that by now.”

“I think you might get the chance to see Mr. Swanson.”

“Maybe. Mr. Jackson is doing his best to find him before the high school reunion.”

“Why did you hire a private investigator to do that?”

“I’m not sure how to look him up, sweetheart. This is why I came to Mr. Jackson.”

His detective’s name happens to be Cody Jackson. He lives in the same area that Jack and Elly live here in Colorado.

Then they both heard his phone ring. It was indeed Cody Jackson himself.

“Hi, Jack.”

“Hi, Cody. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon.”

Elly stuck around so she could hear what Cody was going to tell her father, so that way he wouldn’t have to repeat the entire conversation. Jack knew Elly was still there, but didn’t seem to mind she listened to the phone call.

“I was able to find your Ronald Swanson. I actually got to talk with him,” Cody replied.

“What did he say when a private investigator from Colorado was calling him?”

“Well, he was surprised that he received a telephone call from Colorado. Guess what he’s doing?”

“What?” asked Jack.

“He has an private investigator doing the same thing you are. I asked for the home, but he sounded like he didn’t want to tell me who he hired.”

“What else did he say?”

Jack was already very interested in hearing this conversation. Yes, he knew Elly was listening.

“His investigator he hired is looking for you to see that you are who you are and not someone else with a different name.”

“Oh. Of course I am a real person, Cody. I guess that means he doesn’t remember me.”

“It looks that way. He did mention he was looking through his yearbook and came across you as well. I’ll stay with you on this high school reunion of yours come closer. After that, my job will be finished.”

“Sounds like a deal to me.”

After the high school reunion is out of the way, I’m going to pay you.”

“Thank you, Jack. When the time comes, I’ll give you my fee. I charge my clients. I hope you can afford me.”

“Let’s wait and see what happens first. Has this happened to you before or is it something new?”

“It’s not new, Mr. Sanchez. I once had a few clients who couldn’t afford me because all of their money came from gambling.”

“That’s no good. Do you still have them as your clients now or are they finished?”

“They’re finished with me, but we still keep in touch every once in a while.”

“Where did you say Mr. Swanson is located?” he asked.

“New Jersey. You could have done this yourself without having me do this for you, Mr. Sanchez.”

“I have thought about it, but I decided not to. I’m not even sure how to contact Mr. Swanson.”

“Oh. All I did was Google him and his contact info is online, including telephone call. And it worked for me.”

“You were first, Mr. Jackson. Keep it up.”

“I’ll try.”

He couldn’t promise anything, but from what Cody just told Jack was true, and Jack saw that for himself. Even police officers aren’t perfect either.

They said a few more words, and the telephone call ended. Elly couldn’t catch every word that Mr. Jackson was telling her father.

“He’s one busy person, that’s for sure,” she said.

“You have to be if you’re a private investigator like Mr. Jackson.”

“I didn’t catch everything he said, Dad.”

“You don’t have to, Elly. I’ve better think about leaving. Give the boys a hug for me.”

“I will, Dad. Don’t forget your yearbook.”

“Nice catch, Elly.”

And he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack thought of something once Elly and her sons leave him behind. This whole class reunion thing sounds like fun. Yes, he had made up his mind that he’s still planning to show up since Cody was able to get in touch with Swanson. Maybe he could give him Swanson’s phone number. Maybe if he tries to call him, Ronald might do his best to recognize Jack’s voice or not. Of course it would surprise Ronald that Sanchez was calling him.

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do. I’m calling Jackson right now.”

Jack got up from his old couch and headed to the kitchen to use the telephone. He decided it was best not to use his cell phone number because Ronald would think he was either a wrong number or a telemarketing caller. He is neither of them. Cody was still at his office when Jack called.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mr. Jackson.”

“Hi, Jack. I wasn’t expecting to speak with you again.”

“I know you aren’t, but I just thought of something.”

“What’s that, Jack?”

“I wanted to know if you still had Swanson’s number. I want to surprise him by calling.”

“Of course I still have it.”

He reached out to grab scratch paper and a pen so that way he would write it down from Jackson.

“Thank you, Mr. Jackson. If I lose it, I wouldn’t need it again. I can always see him at the reunion.”

“Speaking of your reunion, Jack, do you know who the person in charge is to get in touch with him after your surprise call to Swanson?”

“Yes, I do. Paul Marquez is the name. I’m going to get in touch with him after my surprise call to Swanson. I’m sure he’s got a lot of RSVPs by now.”

“He probably has,” Jackson agreed, and then added, “I spoke with Peters and we’re both coming to your reunion.”

“Why would we need to bring along two private investigators to the high school reunion? You didn’t go to high school with us.”

“I know, Jack. I usually prefer to be paid in person, and Peters does the same thing.”

“I know. I hardly get on the computer to do that. No way am I doing that. Too much information.”

“I’m not expecting you to pay me that way, Jack. Some of my clients do it from the computer.”

Are all of your clients here in Colorado as well?”

“Not all of them do. That’s why the ones from other states in the country do that because they’re pretty far away. With the other clients who live in the state have to do it in person.”

“That makes sense. I have another question.”

“What’s that?”

“Why don’t I pay you before the reunion so it wouldn’t waste your time on making a special trip to wait until then?”

Jackson saw where Jack was coming from.

“That’s fine with me. You are right on the special trip thing, Sanchez. I take it either way. You can do it the day before the high school reunion arrives.”

“I like that idea too. That would be just perfect, Mr. Jackson. What did you say your fee was again?”

It was a good thing that Jack still had the pen and scratch paper in front of him. He did remember Cody telling him the number in the beginning, but he forgot now. Cody gave it to him.

“Thanks, Mr. Jackson. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime. If we don’t talk again, you just stop by my office and I can have my money. It’s not easy to be patient to get your money when you’re an investigator. I need money for my bills since I don’t have enough to do it now.”

“I understand. Talk again soon.”

“Good luck on Mr. Swanson.”

“Thanks. O might need it.”

That’s when Jack ended the conversation. He did exactly what he told Cody – he immediately called Paul Marquez. He was home.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Paul. This is Jack Sanchez.”

“I remember you. I remember we were on the same basketball team when we were sophomores.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, he finally received a return call from Ronald.

“Hello, Jack.”

“Hi, Ronald. Do you still plan to show up for the reunion?” Jack asked him.

“Of course. I’m still trying to figure out who you are. I don’t remember your name, though.”

“Maybe you might remember something when we meet at the reunion,” Jack told him.

“Maybe. Let’s just wait and see,” Ronald said.

“We looked a lot different then, but we’ve changed since.”

Ronald agreed.

“I still don’t understand why you wanted to call me,” Ronald said.

“I was flipping through the yearbook and I somehow came across your name. You sound familiar to me, Ronald, but I don’t remember now.”

“I think you’re not a real person. Sorry if I was rude.”

“Why would I not be a real person when I actually am who I say I was?”

Jack thought this conversation didn’t make sense.

“You’re not making sense, Ronald. I just called to see if you remember me from high school.”

“I have a question for you.”

“What’s that?”

“How did you get my contact information? I don’t give it out to anybody unless they want to talk with me in the future.”

“I had a private investigator do that for me since I don’t know how to look up your information. I didn’t want to bother with that on the computer.”

“I understand your point there, Jack, about the computer. I hardly ever get on. I have better things to do than spend time on the computer.”

“We’re on the same page then. I have a daughter and two grandsons that are more important than that.”

“I have children of my own.”

Jack was surprised to hear that, but he somehow figured that out on his own.

“How many do you have, Ronald?”

“Five. How about you?”

“Just one daughter, and that’s about it. Her children are way too young, but we love them. I feel bad for them since their grandmother never had the chance to love and spoil them.”

“I understand. I don’t have a wife. I’m more of a widower.”

“Sorry to hear that, Ronald. At least we have something in common on the family thing.”

“I guess you’re right, Jack. Is this is why you were searching for me?”

“I only wanted to say hello since it’s been a long time.”

“Way too long, but I don’t keep in touch with every classmate.”

“I don’t either. Maybe we could reconnect at the reunion.”

“Let’s just wait and see what gives.”

Jack understood what his former classmate said.

“I have some news for you, Jack.”

“What’s that?”

“How did your private investigator look me up?”

Jack shrugged his shoulders and then answered, “No clue. I don’t understand how private eyes get all of their work done and getting the money wanted.”

“I agree. My private investigator said he’s going to show up at the reunion.”

“Why?”

“Because he said he recommends that I pay him in person and not by e – mail or whatever.”

“That makes sense to me, too, Ronald. Guess what?”

“What?”

“My private investigator will be there as well, but for the same reason. This probably would surprise our former classmates.”

Ronald had to agree.

“No argument there, Jack. It’ll make them think that they were part of the reunion when they actually aren’t.”

“Yeah. I understand that. It would be interesting to see the reactions on the classmates who will be attending think about two private investigators.”

Ronald just came up with an idea.

“I just thought of something.”

“What’s that?”

This better be good, he told himself.

“Do you think any of the former classmates are private investigators, Jack?”

“I never really thought about that, but it’s a good one. Maybe some of them might be in show biz.”

“I never thought about that one either. We’ll get caught up with everybody when the time is right.”

They were trying to guess what their other classmates did for a living, but both of them couldn’t guess anymore for ideas. This should be an interesting reunion.


	5. Chapter 5

“Dad?”

“Yes, Elly?”

Elly once again was at Jack’s house. She was going to stay over for a while. He was starting to pack his clothes for the trip when Elly was here, but she didn’t seem to care.

“Do you remember how many children this Swanson guy say he has?” Elly asked with curiosity.

“I don’t even have a clue, but I’d like t guess he probably has children that are your age.”

“I thought of that. What if he happens to have only one child?”

“Then that’s a good thing, I guess. Maybe he’ll bring his wife with him.”

“Looks that way to me too, Dad. What else do you want to guess about this former classmate of yours?”

Jack looked at his daughter in the eye.

“I can’t think of anything at this moment.”

“That’s okay. Do you remember if he was that kind of person that was born with money?”

“He never was born with money as far as I can remember. Maybe he had a wife that probably was.”

Jack didn’t have to guess on the wife part. From what he just looked back on, he remembered he had a girlfriend in their senior year was, but didn’t know whether or not he ended up marrying her.

“If that did happen, Dad, maybe they lived in her mansion where she grew up in.”

Jack could easily picture on Elly’s good guesses were.

“It’s fun picturing that, Elly. I can’t think of anything else to add.”

“Me neither. Do you know what he did for a living?”

“Of course I don’t know, sweetheart. If we were friends today, I would’ve known by now.”

Elly saw that Jack made a good point.

“Maybe I’ll get to have the chance to meet his family. I don’t have anything going on.”

“You can come with me. What do you plan to do with Parker and Carter?”

“I’m going to leave them with a neighbor while I’m gone. I’ll have to see who’s available to do that when I’m at your high school reunion.”

Jack seemed to think that Elly had a good idea there. No telling what would happen if she took them along.

“Have you talked to any of them yet?”

“No, but I plan to do that next when I leave. I don’t know how many of them are at home today.”

“All right. What do you have planned after that?”

“Nothing. That’s all I have for now, Dad. I’m sure I’ll come up with something,” she told her father.

Today Jack looked like he needed a haircut and was in need of a shower, Elly told herself.

“Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?” he asked.

“Thanks, but not this time. I’m going to dinner with a friend. Maybe some other time, but thank you for the invite.”

Jack doesn’t hang out with his neighbors as often as Elly does with hers. Like this neighborhood, she has a friendly one as well. Yes, he has met a couple of them enough to know the answer.

Now she thought of something else.

“Here’s another question for you, Dad.”

“What’s that?”

“Have you ever thought I’d probably be friends with Mr. Swanson’s children?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll see what happens when the time comes.”

Elly couldn’t argue with her father on that one. She decided to talk again.

“I don’t know if you noticed this or not, Dad, but do you plan to have a haircut before we leave for your reunion?”

“I might. I didn’t think that you’d noticed or not.”

“I did notice. I think I’ll leave now. I need to visit the grocery store since we’re almost out of food. The boys have been doing this lately.”

“I don’t remember my mother telling me that when I was their age. I’ll see you again soon.”

He stopped packing to give her a hug before she left.

Parker and Carter were in their playpen while she and her father talked. The playpen was staying here with Jack so he could have one whenever she and the twins come over to visit. Jack helped his daughter with the twins, which she appreciated.

“It was nice staying here with you, Dad. I’ll talk with you again later.”

“Drive safely, Elly.”

“I plan to.”

That’s when she drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was all set to go for his high school reunion. No, he wasn’t nervous and didn’t seem to really care about it. Even though he hasn’t seen his former classmates, Jack wasn’t so sure if any of them would remember him or not. Jack met Elly at the airport by the luggage claim. That’s the place they’d agreed to meet. He and his daughter had a late morning flight.

“Hi, Dad.”

“Hi, sweetheart. Were you able to find a neighbor to look after Parker and Carter?” he asked after they finished hugging one another.

“Let me ask you something, Dad.”

“Ask away. Elly.”

“Are you nervous about seeing your old classmates again?”

“No way. I hardly get nervous. I thought you knew that about your old man by now.”

“I do, but sometimes it gave me the idea because it’s been so long.”

It took about twenty to thirty minutes to wait for their flight to be called. He hardly isn’t a fan of books, but likes magazines and newspapers best. The airport had a bookstore, so both father and daughter went inside. At least it would be a good way to pass the time. He really didn’t care for the movies the airplane shows, but he does anyway.

Elly bought the latest Tom Clancy novel while he chose a history book. It went back to the time of the first World War. He did learn about it in school, though. Even though Jack wasn’t a fan of history, he likes to be updated once in a while. He also bought a book about George Bush Jr. The Bushes weren’t his favorite politicians, but wanted to keep up with the latest.

He never really voted in the Republican party, but he has a couple of beliefs in that party, but most has liked the Democrats more. Elly wasn’t a Republican voter herself. She’s not a big fan of politics, but he has no idea where she stands.

“Whatcha getting, Dad?”

He answered Elly what he’s interested in checking out.

Even Elly likes magazines and more than books herself. She would spend time with Jack, her friends, neighbors, enjoying the outdoors, camping, etc. Not much time with the television and computers, but her other friends have better things to do instead and he didn’t blame her.

“Did you pay already, Elly?”

“Yes, I did, Dad. I’m only waiting for you.”

“Okay.”

He went to the counter to pay for his books. A young man checked him out. He wasn’t the same person that Elly had, but she had a woman instead. Already she missed her children. They got out of the bookstore just in time for their flight to be called.

“Got here when we did, huh, Dad?”

“Of course we did. Let’s go find our seats.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.”

Their seats were together, but were in the middle. They didn’t have anyone sitting in their spot, and that wasn’t really anything they cared about.

“Dad?” Elly asked once they fastened their seatbelts.

“Yes, Elly?”

They both had bought their reading glasses with them. It was a good idea that they did.

“I already miss the children.”

“I’m sure you do. They’ll be well – taken care of.”

“I know. It’s a good thing I left them behind because I don’t know how they’ll react to that many people.”

“I’m already guessing that they’d be just fine when they grow older. Maybe they will be socialist or something like that.”

“Maybe. They’re still a little bit too young for that sort of thing.”

“That’s true. They will be active in sports or whatever when they get to be older.”

Elly had to agree with what Jack had just said.

“Is there anybody at the airport who’ll be picking up, Dad?”

“Yes, of course. It will be the person in charge of this whole thing.”

“And what’s his name?”

“Paul Marquez,” he answered.

“You never mentioned him before.”

“No. There isn’t any reason to. We didn’t get along very much. At least he’s friendly enough to volunteer with transportation.”

Elly had to agree with her father.

“So how did Mr. Marquez look you up?”

“I don’t know. Probably the Internet.”

“I should’ve kept that question to myself.”

“That’s all right.”

“I know. I guess I wasn’t really thinking.”

“That’s all right,” he repeated.

Neither Jack or Elly talked to any of the other passengers who were on the same flight. After this conversation they just had, there wasn’t any reason to keep the conversation. Yes, the airplane was showing a movie. He and his daughter didn’t pay much attention to it. They were both more interested in their books instead.

The flight lasted fir a few hours. The movie was a Clint Eastwood video. The actor was never a favorite of Jack’s, so he didn’t watch it.

“What time did you say we’ll land, Dad?’

“About two or three. I’m expecting somebody to join me. It’s pretty important,” Jack told her.

“And who is that, exactly?”

“The private detective. He likes to be paid in person.”

“Which makes sense to me. Does this Marquez guy know about this?”

“Of course he doesn’t. There’s no need for him to get his nose in my private business.”

Elly saw that he had a good point, but didn’t bother saying anything else. He could see for himself that she’d been enjoying this book. She liked the way he writes.

“I’m going to call Paul when we arrive to the airport.”

“Like I just said earlier, that makes a lot of sense. At least he knows where you and I are staying.”

“maybe a lot of the classmates are already here.”

“Could be. They probably rented a car or flew here,” she agreed.

“Probably on different days, I’d guess.”

Once again they stopped their conversation. One of the passengers could overhear it. He decided to join in.

“Excuse me, I couldn’t help hearing what you two have been saying. Where are you traveling?”

Jack thought he should be the one to answer that question, which he did.

“We’re flying out for my high school reunion. One of the former classmates is meeting us.”

“And who is this lovely lady?”

“I’m his daughter. I happen to be a mother of twin boys.”

“I’m sure you’ll must be a very good mother to them.”

“I am doing my best, but I probably won’t be perfect.”

The two of them still had their reading glasses on. This conversation had them distracted, so they took theirs off. The three kept continuing their conversation.

Before they got out of the plane, which read 3:30. Jack noticed that the man wasn’t taking his seatbelt off. This flight was going to continue on to Florida, where this gentleman was from. He followed Elly since he had the seat by the window, which he was fine with. Once they hopped out and headed for the luggage claim, he made the call to Marquez.

Already they were tired from the flight.

“He’s coming right now, dear. I’m heading over to the men’s room. Would you like to watch this for me?”

“Sure. I’ll keep an eye for him.”

“Thank you.”

Jack got back just in time to see Paul heading their way.

“Hello, Jack,” he greeted him.

It looked like Paul hadn’t changed much, but looked like he started to gain weight.

“Thank you for meeting us, Paul. I’d like you to meet somebody.”

“She’s beautiful, Jack. I do think I remember you saying that there is no way to bring your wife.”

“Yes, I did say that. I’m divorced. From what I heard, she died.”

“So sorry to hear that, Jack.”

“Not your fault. This is my daughter, Elly.”

“Nice to meet you, Elly. You look like your father.”

She took that as a compliment.

“Thank you.”

“How about you, Paul? Do you have any children yourself?”

“No, I don’t. I’m still single. That’s enough for me.”

“I understand. I don’t remember telling you this, but I happen to be a grandfather.”

“Congratulations.”

Paul didn’t plan to ask what the names and ages, so he headed off to the rental he had waiting in the parking lot. He unlocked the car and let his classmate go in first.

“We’ll get you settled in. I’m going to meet some more of our friends. I probably won’t be able to see you until sometime tomorrow.”

“That’s all right, Paul. We can manage.”

The hotel was only about a fifteen to twenty minute drive, and none of them said a word. Jack likes it when you don’t have a conversation while somebody else was behind the wheel. When the three of them entered the lobby, he and Elly thanked Paul as he drove away.

“Let’s get checked in.”

So they did just that. There were a lot of people in the lobby. None of them were from high school. He didn’t expect to see them anyway. When they received their keys, headed for the stairs.

“Looks like our room isn’t very far away,” Jack told her.

He offered to open the door, which she was fine with. Neither one of them wanted to find a resturant quite yet since it was a bit early. When he opened the door, it was finally time to unpack. They didn’t say much after that. They did unpack and decided to watch television.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was the class reunion. At least Cody was able to meet them at the high school. Not too long ago, Jack and Elly both agreed to do some sightseeing so she could see where her father grew up before moving out to Colorado.

“What time do we have to be at the reunion tonight, Dad?” Elly asked.

“Sometime a little after six, I believe. I’ll go call Marquez now and see what time he expects us to show up.”

“Good idea,” she agreed.

Elly did hope maybe that she might be able to meet some of her father’s classmates’ children if they had any.

“Think I’ll be able to meet your classmates’ children if any were planning to come?”

“I don’t know, but probably unless they have invited them to come along,” Jack answered.

“I understand. It’s a good thing I left Parker and Carter at home since this trip might be a bit too much.”

“I got to agree with you, honey. Maybe when they get older then they could travel and see where their old grandfather used to live.”

“I’m sure they might like that. Do you keep in touch with any of your classmates?”

“Not really. We lost track of each other after we graduated. It would be interesting to see how much everybody’s changed.”

“Maybe this Ronald Swanson guy you mentioned might have children of his own.”

“I’m sure he does. Maybe he bought a few of them along. They could probably be your age, Elly. Let’s just wait and see what happens tonight,” Jack said.

“Okay.”

Cody met them downstairs in the lobby sometime after eleven o’clock.

“Thanks, Cody. At least you did your job. I just wanted to let you know that I probably won’t need you in the future.”

“Looks like it, Jack. You go have a good time with your classmates.”

“I sure will.”

They chatted for a bit longer, and then Jack paid Cody and then he was out.

“Why did you invite Mr. Jackson out here for the reunion?”

“He’s not staying for that, Elly. He was only here since he prefers to get his money in person.”

Elly understood what her father had just said.

“That makes sense. I would do the same thing if I ever needed a private detective.”

“Depends who you hire and what he wants. Mr. Jackson and I are finished.”

“Which is good. At least he was nice enough to come out here for a bit.”

“Yes, but he wasn’t planning on going on vacation anytime soon. He told me he has another case that’s about to start shortly.”

“Did he tell you what it was?”

“No. It’s none of my business, Elly.”

The weather was nice and warm, so there was no need to bring any jackets. It was supposed to be in the late sixties to early seventies today. No wonder Jack and Elly had left their jackets behind at home. At least Jack thought smart to check the weather. He did that when he received Paul’s message about the class reunion he was planning on doing.

He wasn’t so sure if Paul had any children of his own or not. He could ask Paul later tonight. The reunion was supposed to start at six – thirty. Jack wanted to show up a little before six so that way he wouldn’t have a hard time to find a parking spot.

“What time do you plan to leave for the reunion, Dad?”

“I was hoping to arrive there at six – a bit before six. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t. It should be fun meeting the people you went to school with,” Elly told her father.

“For you, yes. I never really thought about attending any class reunions until Marquez called and told me about it. You’ve already met him.”

“Yes, I have. I thought he was pleasant,” Elly said.

“That’s something he never changed. Maybe he’s like that where he lives at home,” Jack agreed.

“Probably. We don’t live in his area, so we can’t answer that for ourselves.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to tell your friends all about this reunion you attended with your old man.”

“Don’t call yourself old, Dad. You’re still young. Look at how old you are and you have two grandsons.”

“I know. You’re doing a good job at being a mother to Parker and Carter.”

“I’m trying my best, Dad. Not everyone is perfect.”

“That’s right. When your mother and I had you, we made a promise not to be bad parents to our daughter.”

“You did well for yourself, Dad. At least you both were good examples for me to raise my own children. I think two is enough for me. These two are still the toddler age.”

“At least they’re learning how to talk a little.”

“And walk, don’t forget,” Elly agreed.

“Maybe when they grow up, they’ll be parents of their own children and sharing adventures that you had given them from day one until then.”

“I hope so. You’re the only grandparent they’re close to. You know his parents are dead,” Elly reminded her father.

Elly was talking about her ex – husband, James. They were married for about three years, but going on four when the boys were about two, so this was why they don’t remember having a father.

When she and Jack had this conversation, she didn’t get emotional about her mother. She’s been dead about almost six years, so this is another reason why the twins won’t remember their grandmother.

“When did you say you wanted to go back home, Dad?”

“Sometime tomorrow. That way the boys wouldn’t be thinking that we left them behind forever.”

“I know they would think that, but I don’t think I will be a bad parent on not coming back home and forget about them.”

“You’re not going to be a bad mother, Elly. We all make mistakes. One time your mother and I were about to go to the movies one night and almost forgot to ask a neighbor to watch after you.”

“So you did manage to find a neighbor for me then?”

“Exactly right. Shall we drive around a bit longer and then we could head back to the room to change?”

“I was thinking the same thing, Dad. That sounds good to me. I’m not even going to check on the boys since this is a short visit.”

“At least this reunion will be a good distraction for us not to think about the twins. They’ll be happy to see us when we return.”

“That’s for sure.”

They both drove around for about another hour or two. This gave Elly a chance to see some of the area where Jack had grown up in. He never bothered driving by his old house for Elly to see. He somehow left that in the past and then move on when he to chose Colorado to have his family there.

When they finished driving around, it was time to head back to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack and Elly decided that tomorrow would be a good idea that they head back home to Colorado. Elly didn’t want to be away from Parker and Carter very long, so this was why a day is the way to go since the twins were too young. Elly was right after all – she did have the chance to meet a few children of Jack’s former classmates. It was a woman named Kristin Swanson.

Elly watched as the woman walked into her direction. Jack disappeared way before Kristin Swanson came over to introduce herself.

“Hi,” Elly greeted the woman.

“Hi to you as well. Who are you?” Kristin asked.

“I’m Elly Sanchez. I am here with my father, Jack.”

“I’m Kristin Swanson. I’m with my father, Ronald.”

“Oh, yes, I have heard about this thought my dad too,” Elly replied, remembering what Jack had told her.

“So that means your dad mentioned my dad?” Kristin asked.

“Yes, but he really didn’t say a word until he mentioned this class reunion. How about your dad?” Elly asked the woman.

“He got a little bit suspicious, and didn’t seem to remember your dad, so he ended up hiring a private detective to see if he was a real person or not.”

“And now we know the rest of the story,” Elly told Kristin.

“We sure do. How did you find out about my dad? I’m interested what you did.”

“Okay, I’ll share with you.”

“I’m listening,” Elly said.

“Well, one day I somehow spent sometime in the attic and came across a high school yearbook of my dad’s, so I flipped through the pages and saw your dad, so I will ask him anyway. Where are you from?”

Elly found Kristin’s story interesting, and she really gave Kristin her whole attention to listen.

“Colorado. How about you?”

“New Jersey,” answered Kristin.

“That’s a long way from Colorado.”

“Yes, it is. I’ve never been to Colorado. I hear it’s beautiful.”

“Yes, it is. I’ve never been to New Jersey before, either.”

“Something we both agree on,” Kristin told Elly.

“I guess so. When do you and your dad head back to New Jersey?”

“The day after tomorrow. When do you head back to Colorado?”

“Tomorrow. I have two boys and I don’t want to be away from them too long. Are you married?”

Kristin shook her head.

“No. Are you?”

“I was, but divorced now.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“That’s not your fault, Kristin. They boys don’t even remember their father anyway, They’re too young to remember my ex – husband.”

“How old are they?”

“A year. They’re twins, actually.”

“That’s pretty cool raising twins. Do you like it?”

“It’s okay, but it was something we never thought about.”

“What are the boys’ names?”

“Carter and Parker,” she answered.

“I like Parker.”

“Me too, Kristin. My ex liked Carter better, but we went ahead and took them since we both like it.”

“Do you think when they get older, they would have the chance to know their father?”

Elly saw Kristin really was interested in hearing about her children. She didn’t mind.

“I don’t know. I’ll talk to him when they get older and we’ll decide then. Of course they need a father.”

Kristin nodded.

“It’s changed a lot, huh?”

“Yes, it has. Let’s talk about you for a while.”

“What do you want to hear?” asked Kristin.

“Are you married?”

“No. I’m single. I do date on and off, but it’s not often that happens. Is that all you’re interested in?”

“No. I would like to get to know you.”

“Okay. What else are you interested in hearing?”

“Any brothers and sisters do you have? Are you an only child?”

“I do have a few of each. How about yourself?”

“I’m an only child.”

“That’s hard.”

“Yes, but once in a while I wish I had a brother or sister.”

“I don’t blame you, Elly. If I was an only child, I would want one.”

“Maybe I can visit you in Colorado sometime,” Kristin added.

“I would like that. I’m not too crazy about the Internet,” Elly told her, “but I do have a facebook account. How about you?”

“Yes, I do. I don’t go on there often.”

“Neither do I. I do happen to have a few famous people over there,” Elly said.

“That’s awesome. I wish I could do the same. Who are the famous ones?”

“Have you heard of the rock group Jay Wonder?” Elly asked.

Kristin shook her head and answered, “No, but a friend of mine does. She even has posters of McCarey on her wall. That tells me she’s a huge fan. Why do you ask? Do you know him?”

“Of course I do. Jay’s a really nice guy, even when you know him when he’s not on stage.”

“I believe you, Elly. Who else that’s famous is on your friends list?”

“Jay McCarey’s family. Do you know about the news reporter named Wendy?”

“I don’t know her, Elly. Sorry.”

“I do know her, Kristin. She’s pretty nice. I’ve known the McCareys for a while. Sometimes it makes me wish I was related.”

 

“Elly, are you ready?” they both heard Jack’s voice.

Jack and Ronald weren’t very far from the girls.

“Yes, Dad. It was nice to meet you, Kristin. Hope you come to Colorado sometime.”

“I might. If I ever do, I’ll be sure to visit you.”

“That would be nice.”

“Well, Jack, it was nice seeing you again. Do you want to reconnect?”

“I never thought about it, but I happen to think tonight is enough for now. It looks like the girls connected.”

“I guess so. Are you ready, Kristin?”

“Yes, Dad. It was nice meeting you, Elly.”

“Same with you, Kristin.”

Then the four of them left.


	9. Chapter 9

Within the next day or so, Elly and Jack started talking about getting back to Parker and Carter.

“Dad, what do you think about going back home to Colorado and the twins? I don’t want to be long too much longer,” Elly told her father.

“I think that’s a great idea, sweetie. I don’t have anything else to do while we’re both here. The reunion is good enough for me,” Jack agreed.

“Are you sure, Dad? You’re welcome to stay here a while longer and I can get back to the twins. What do you think of the idea?”

“I still vote on going home. I think everyone at the reunion are thinking the same thing we are.”

“Should we get to the airport soon and see if we can fly out today? How does that sound?” Elly asked.

“That works for me. I’m sure that the twins are wondering where we are by now,” he told her.

“I’m sure they are,” she agreed.

They decided to eat lunch and then head over to the airport. It was a good idea to them.

Lunchtime showed up before Elly and Jack knew. They decided on pizza, so that’s what they exactly did. Elly was driving their rental. He didn’t seem to care either way. So she drove from the restaurant to the airport.

“When we get back to Colorado, honey, I don’t mind doing the driving.”

“Are you sure that you want to do the driving on the way back to the house? I don’t seem to care either way on who drives. We can decide on that when we arrive.”

“That sounds fine to me. Do you want to call the neighbors and let them know we’re heading for the airport now and we’ll get there when we can?” Jack asked his only child.

“I don’t mind since they can give us the boys when we get to the airport in Colorado. You don’t know my neighbors very well, Dad, so I’ll make that call.”

“All right. I’m sure that my former classmates have the red – eye flights to their houses. I don’t plan to keep in touch with that Swanson character.”

“Why not? I made friends with his daughter, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did. What was her name again?” he asked.

“Kristin Swanson. I thought she was nice,” Elly told her father.

“Did you two plan to stay friends or was it just the reunion?” Jack asked.

“We’ll still be in touch. How come you don’t want to talk to Mr. Swanson in the future?”

“I don’t think there’s any way we need to keep each other updated every time we had something new or whatever. It’s fine with me if you keep in contact with the daughter. You’re old enough to make that choice.”

“I know that’s true, Daddy. Do you think Mom would’ve enjoyed this reunion with your former classmates?”

“I’m sure that she would. You know how friendly she was.”

Elly nodded. What her father just said was true, so she couldn’t argue with him. Of course her mother would enjoy it since she loved to entertain people, but they were mostly parties.

Elly wished that her mother was still alive today, but her mother died from a heart attack, so there was no way the boys would get know their grandmother. Right now they’re too young to remember things, but they would love the stories about her.

The boys do have a memory of Jack since they see him often, and that made her and Jack happy. It was a good thing he didn’t want to move away and not see his grandchildren when he was far away in another with a time difference.

They had flown for a few hours to return to Colorado. Elly grabbed her cell phone from her purse and then called Donald and Carolyn Mercer. He was still there when she called.

Jack headed for the men’s restroom while she made that call. She didn’t care either way if her father stuck around while she called them.

Donald was the one to answer her call.

“Hi, Donald. This is Elly.”

“Hey, Elly. How was the reunion that you and Jack went to? I hope you both had a fun time.”

“Yes, it was fun. We feel bad since my mother isn’t alive anymore. I’m at the airport at the moment. How are Parker and Carter?”

“They were well – behaved when you were gone. Do you want Carolyn or I to come and pick you two up?”

“Thank you for the offer, Donald, but we left ours here. Maybe next time you can do it.”

“Sounds good to me. Thank you for calling to let us know that you’re safe and sound from the trip you both had.”

“We usually don’t have issues while we are away.”

“Which is a good thing,” he told her.

“Yes, it is. We’ll be getting our suitcases and then we’ll leave.”

“All right. I’ll pass this over to Carolyn and let her know you’re on your way.”

Then the call ended and Jack returned to join her again.

“Dad, the neighbors are home. It went well for the twins,” Elly told her father as they headed over to the luggage claim and collect their suitcases.

“That’s a good thing it went well for them,” he agreed.

Their bags arrived about ten minutes later.

“Have you changed your mind about driving, Daddy? I don’t mind doing it like I said earlier.”

“No, I haven’t changed my mind about it. Do you have the keys?”

“Yes, I do,” she answered as she opened the zipper out of her purse and handed them over to him.

“Thank you, Elly. I’m happy to see that you made a friend while we reunited. I don’t think will attend anymore class reunions.”

“Never say never, Daddy. You can even change your mind later on if you have a second one.”

Jack saw that his daughter was exactly correct.

“That’s true, Elly. I’m pretty sure that your mother would’ve liked to see Ronald’s daughter.”

“Your anniversary is coming up, isn’t it?” she asked.

“Yes, it is. We know your mother is in spirit with us, so she might be an guardian angel.”

“I like to think so too. Let’s head over to pick up the boys. Then we can enjoy the rest of the day.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

He unlocked the car doors and they put their bags in the trunk, headed over to her neighborhood.

“Is that all right with you if I head on home while you get the boys?” he asked.

“Do whatever you want. You don’t need to be with me all the time.”

“I’ll go ahead and do that.”

When they returned to the neighborhood, he dropped off his daughter and the Mercers’ and then took off.

Donald opened the door to let her in.

“Hi, Elly. Do you want to come on in and pick them up?”

“Okay. Isn’t that why I’m here?”

“Yes. Glad to know you had fun.”

“So are we,” Elly said and followed him into the living room.

Carolyn wasn’t around, so he was the one who stayed behind.

So Elly found Parker and Carter in their playpen. She was happy to bring that over. They looked when they heard their mother’s voice.

“Are you two ready to go back home?” she asked them.

“Let me help you with the boys,” Donald told her.

“Thank you. I appreciate that.”

She wondered if Jack was unwinding after that reunion and unpacking his stuff. When she drove back to place with Donald’s car, Donald helped bring in the twins and her luggage.

She thought of calling her father once Donald had left.

“do you want me to stay for a while longer so you can do what you need to do?” he asked her.

“No, thanks. I can handle it from here. Tell Carolyn that I appreciated your help while I was gone. Glad they weren’t any trouble with you both.”

“So are we, and I’ll pass this over to her when she returns.”

“You can set up their playpen and I can call my father and unpack. Do I owe you anything?”

“No, you don’t. Thank you for asking, though.”

He said that as he set up the playpen in the living room. They were old enough to walk on their own now.

She watched as her neighbor set it up.

“I will talk with you again soon, Donald. Give Carolyn a hug for me.”

“I shall do that,” he said on his way out.

She was holding Carter while he left. That’s when she put both of them in the playpen. When she finished, she immediately grabbed her phone and called Jack.

She was thinking of going to bed early tonight. The plane ride made her tired.

Jack did answer her call.

“Hi, Daddy.”

“Hi, sweetheart. Did you get Carter and Parker from the neighbors?”

“Yes, I did. Have you unpacking your stuff?” Elly asked him.

“Yes, I have. Just wanted to see if you made it safe and sound.”

“Yes. I will see and talk with you again soon. I’m thinking of going to bed early.”

“So am I,” she agreed.

Before ending their conversation, they said at he same time, “It’s good to be back.”


End file.
